Many saws are well known as saws that can be used with one hand to make cuts in tight places. Such saws maybe air, electrically or hand operated. These saws can be used for cutting straight or curved surfaces in steel, aluminum, fiberglass, plastic and perhaps even wood. These minisaws when powered resemble a small reciprocating saw. Such saws carry out similar functions when the unit is manually operated such that the reciprocation is in one's arm motion.
While these minisaws have the ability to achieve cuts, there is indeed a need to increase the capability of these saws, for several reasons. One, after using the minisaw, sometimes it may be necessary to sand an area, especially small areas, that have been cut, and sometimes it may be necessary to reshape an area beyond the straight cut capability of the minisaw, be it air, electric or hand operated. Such is especially true in the automotive repair industry.
The sanding blocks of this invention permit the need of being able to carry out the sanding process in confined quarters quickly and easily, using the minisaw as the holder for the sanding blocks of this invention.
It is an object therefore to provide sanding blocks that can be engaged by manual and powered minisaws.
It is another object to provide sanding blocks that are configured in various shapes to permit sanding in directions and in different amounts, when mounted in a minisaw.
It is a third object of this invention to provide sanding blocks that are quickly engaged by a minisaw and which are readily removable from the minisaw when a change of sanding block is desired.
Other objects of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.
The invention accordingly comprises the device possessing the features properties and the relation of components which are exemplified in the following detailed disclosure and the scope of the application of which will be indicated in the appended claims.
For a fuller understanding of the nature and objects of the invention reference should be made to the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.